A problem posed by the furniture is that its volume makes moving difficult. Furniture that can be dismantled is used to make transporting easier. Despite decreasing the size of the piece of furniture by dividing it into several parts, this resource does require certain parts to ensure easy, correct assembly.
There are currently many different devices available to assemble a piece of furniture from its individual components. These include a wide range of screws, handles and many other, sometimes complicated parts.
The problem that currently exists, however, involves finding a furniture assembly device that is really versatile, i.e. that allow for assembly and subsequent dismantling of the furniture without any of the items or parts involved in the process becoming damaged or in a state of irreversibility that hinders their later correct working order.